


Taut

by spacebromance



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and mildly dubious consent commensurate therewith, dominant/submissive relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebromance/pseuds/spacebromance
Summary: Short Prompt Fill: "Dom!Chekov and Sub!Sulu"





	Taut

"I thought I made myself clear, Hikaru.”

Sulu is tied to the desk chair: heaving chest belted to the seatback, legs secured against the feet, and both arms bound low against the back legs. Chekov sits straddling Sulu’s lap and pulls a kerchief taut between his hands.

“I was so careful in explaining, last time. So reasonable. So patient. But— _ochevidno_ —I must not have made my point, yes? You would not _deliberately_ misunderstand me.”

Chekov drags the fabric between Sulu’s teeth and ties it back, tight, against the base of his skull, creating a makeshift gag. Sulu bites his teeth down on the kerchief, still staring at Chekov and breathing hard. Chekov lets his hands roam, trailing down Sulu’s arms, ghosting fingertips along his sides, reaching around to slide one hand up Sulu’s back underneath his uniform and another to thread into his hair.

“You are a very good pilot, Hikaru. I appreciate this. You know I do. But I am your _navigator_. Your job—”

Chekov loops a finger through the knotted fabric at the back of Sulu’s head and pulls, dragging his head back, exposing his neck. Chekov licks a long stripe up Sulu’s pulse, and then breathes against that little patch of skin just beneath Sulu’s ear that always drives him _crazy._

Sulu shivers against his restraints, and makes a pleading noise from the back of his throat. Chekov leans back to look at him, and smiles at the way Sulu’s eyes have gone dark.

“Your _job_ ,” he says, and Chekov lets his voice go low, his teeth flash, his fingers tighten in Sulu’s hair just on this side of painful, “is to do what I _tell you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013 as a prompt fill for tumblr user vulcanswehaveheardonhigh, who requested: "Dom!Chekov and Sub!Sulu."


End file.
